


John's side of the Wall

by Syble



Series: The Wall [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: John's caught in the open when an attack comes.
Series: The Wall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	John's side of the Wall

"Beep...Beep..."

Across the field, John could hear Rodney's LDS going off as well.

"There a large increase in power," Rodney called out. "I'm trying to locate where."

Above Rodney's voice, John could hear them. It was a sound you never forgot".

"Incoming!" John turned and searched the sky. The contrails were easily visible.

"Take cover!! We've got incoming!"

"What?!" Rodney turned toward him.

"Run, Rodney!!!"

John hesitated a moment to make sure Rodney was moving toward the ruins near him, then ran toward the line of trees on his side of the field they had been searching.

He could hear the objects screaming right at them. They were getting closer - too close!

A wave of heat and pressure slammed into him, throwing him forward. Brush, saplings and God knew what crushed and snapped against him as he was hurtled into the tree line. His skin burned as all the air was sucked out of his lungs, the world tumbling over and over, until pain slammed into his side. Then everything went dark.

John was shocked into awareness as pain lanced through him. He was moving, rolling to his side as the ground shuddered and a pressure wave bent and snapped trees around him. He tried to raise his arm to fend off the branches and debris that fell down around him, but the sharp pain in his side stilled his movement as he gasp and lowered his arm to cradle his side.

_Not good, John. Not good at all._

He forced his eyes open. The air around him was filled with smoke. The ground still shook with the impacts that had not stopped. He gritted his teeth and tried to sit up. Pain shot through his side as he levered himself up and managed to prop himself against a stump into a relatively upright position.

The area around him was on fire, smoke obscured his view of the field. The pounding of the impacts seems to be moving away. He needed to get out of there before the fire spread to him too.

He leaned away from his injured side and shoved up on his left arm attempting to hoist himself up, but the pain was too much. He tried to breath though it, but he only inhaled smoke and started to cough. His world whited out as he fought the pain.

Eventually, he lay spent against the stump, breathing slowly.

He had no idea how Rodney was doing. He could only hope the ruins had sheltered him. God, Rodney. He reached for his radio and found the pocket it was suppose to be in, empty. _Shit._

"Rodney...," His voice was barely audible to himself. He took a slow breath then called out again. "Rodney!"


End file.
